Talk:The Team Is Dead/@comment-7180588-20170619160109
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *9:25Chase McFlyHello *Let's continue *Cyd: There's an archery course outside *9:27Duggie DavenportThanks *Doug: thanks. *9:28Chase McFlyCyd: No problem *Samantha: Doug, your parents have left Zay and I responsible for you *9:29Duggie DavenportOK, so I can't train? *I am my own man, I can do whatever I want. I was a president. *9:30Chase McFlyLucas: No, there is some use to your new bionics *You can train *9:30Duggie DavenportOK. Thanks *9:31Chase McFlyLouis: Doug, did you know I have a crush on Angela? *9:31Duggie DavenportNo. *9:32Chase McFlyLouis: Well, I do *Do you have any crushes? *9:33Duggie DavenportNo. *9:34Chase McFlyLouis: What about Clarie? *9:34Duggie DavenportNo. *9:34Chase McFlyLater that day, at the Martin Hotel... *Cyd goes upstairs *She sees Shelby on the bay window *Cyd: Hey Shelbs *9:35Duggie DavenportShelby: hey, cyd. *9:35Chase McFlyCyd: I can't believe what a year we've had *All this insane craziness *9:35Duggie DavenportNeither can I. *Yeah. *9:36Chase McFlyWhat happened first again? *9:37Duggie DavenportWe came out of the time loop. *9:37Chase McFlyYes *That was last year *9:37Duggie DavenportOh yeah. *9:37Chase McFlyMore recently *That stupid android came and flirted with me *9:37Duggie DavenportYeah. *I remember that. *9:38Chase McFlyThen he got Chase and Tina in an accident *They lost their money *Then Josh abdicated.. *And our team expanded with Team Kickin'-Waka *We met lots of new Davenports *I miss Naldo 2 *9:39Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:40Chase McFlyWhat did you think when you heard about that catastophe with the Duncans? *9:40Duggie DavenportI thought it was crazy. *9:41Chase McFlyI think Gabe really wants Lauren back *Poor Juliet *9:41Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:42Chase McFlyLexi 2 and Skylarks' evilness was insane *9:42Duggie DavenportYeah *9:42Chase McFlyAnd I ddin't lke getting stuck in 1522 THREE times the past year, did you? *9:42Duggie DavenportNo *9:42Chase McFlyI didn't think so *9:42Duggie DavenportNo technology *9:43Chase McFlyThen Kaz flirted with me one day... *9:43Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:43Chase McFlyCause of Bree leaving him *9:43Duggie DavenportYep. *9:44Chase McFlyAnd then those alternate versions of Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, Chase, Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, and Angus? *9:44Duggie DavenportYeah. Crazy. *9:44Chase McFlyChyna and Fletcher are certainly a couple here *9:45Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:45Chase McFlyZack left *It was hilarious when kaz acidentally had a blind date with Olive *9:46Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:47Chase McFlyThen Oliver and Skylar swapped bodies *9:47Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:48Chase McFlyKaz got in trouble with ISIS and Gabe flirted with Bree. *9:48Duggie DavenportYeah *9:49Chase McFlyBree and Skyler moved in together in Denver *9:49Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:49Chase McFlyThe marriage age got changed to 14 *9:50Duggie DavenportYeah *9:50Chase McFlyThen that dillemma with PJ in the attic.. *9:50Duggie DavenportYear *Yeah. *9:50Chase McFlyYou been to IMGABE!.com lately? *Where is Kaz anyway? *9:51Duggie DavenportI think in jail. *9:51Chase McFlyThen Spencer came back! *The Russos moved away *Fletcher and Cody got Donald's fortune *9:52Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyThen that thing with the Rooneys and rehab *9:53Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyThen Rudy came back-goodbye, Dojo Dudes *Ha ha *And now *9:53Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:53Chase McFlyRavi's king *The Matthews family is in a rest home wih the Friars and the Minkuses *9:54Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:54Chase McFlySome of them anyway *9:55Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:55Chase McFlyWell, all in all, a crazy, but eucational year *9:55Duggie DavenportYep. *9:55Chase McFlyYou know what, Shelby? *9:55Duggie DavenportI feel it is not good over yet. *What *9:55Chase McFlyI'm glad we've been through so much together *9:56Duggie DavenportYeah. *9:56Chase McFly(episode ends) *9:57Duggie DavenportNow for the special movie event. The team is dead *9:57Chase McFlyOh yes *I wonder where Leana is *9:58Duggie DavenportIdk. *9:59Chase McFlyAnyways here we go *Barry: Guys, we need to talk *It has come to my attention something is wrong *10:01Duggie DavenportCyd: what is it bar *10:01Chase McFlyKikiwaka is condemmed *10:01Duggie DavenportOK. *10:02Chase McFlyRavi is a powerful King now and he won't give Maya, Josh, Xander, Lou, Jorge, Emma, Tiffany, Luke, Tessa, Griff, and Hazel time off *10:02Duggie DavenportYear. *Yeah. *10:02Chase McFlyRiley and Lucas are making the rest home into a beautiful manor *They can't be bothered *Douglas and Donald are busy *10:03Duggie DavenportOK *10:03Chase McFlySo we have NOBODY left aside from us *Do you guys think what I think? *The team... *Both teams.. *They have... *Fallen a-a-p- this is hard to say' *10:05Duggie DavenportApart. *10:05Chase McFlyBarry: Yes, that's it *We could go check in on the others *Tell them what's happening *First stop, White House *10:08Duggie DavenportOK. *10:09Chase McFly(Barry arrive sin Ravi's office) *Barry: Hello, Ravi *10:09Duggie DavenportRavi: hello Barry *10:10Chase McFlyBarry: I have upsetting news *10:11Duggie DavenportWhat is it *10:11Chase McFlyBarry: We're killing the team *10:11Duggie DavenportUh huh so. *10:12Chase McFlyBarry: Just wanted to see hwo you feel about that *10:12Duggie DavenportIt is not my concern. I already took the money for the committee out of the budget. *10:13Chase McFlyBarry: Okay the, well, where are Maya and Josh? *10:14Duggie DavenportThey still work here. *I put them in a secret service *10:15Chase McFlyWhat room can I find them in? *10:15Duggie DavenportRoom 201. *10:15Chase McFlyBarry: Got it *(goes to Room 201) *Barry: Hey, Josh, Maya *How are you? *10:17Duggie DavenportMaya: great. *10:18Chase McFlyBarry: Do you think Samantha and Zay will be good to Evie and Doug? *10:18Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:19Chase McFlyAlso, I have some bad news...Cyd, Shelby, the kids, and I are done with this team, which now has no more members, so it can't keep itself together *10:20Duggie DavenportOK. *Then disband it. *10:21Chase McFlyBarry: We need Douglas' permission *However *10:21Duggie DavenportOK. *10:21Chase McFlyI'd like you to sign here' *Ravi did *10:22Duggie DavenportWhat is of *It! *10:22Chase McFlyThis document that says the team is disbanded *10:22Duggie DavenportAlright. They both sign it. *10:22Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *Cyd: Riley, Lucas, can I speak to you? *10:23Duggie DavenportLucas: what is it. *10:23Chase McFlyCyd: I need you to sign this document that declares the team officially dead *10:24Duggie DavenportOK. They both sign it. *10:24Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *Shelby: Zander, can you sign this? *It's a document to declare Team Kickin'-Waka and our team offically dead *10:25Duggie DavenportZander: signs it. *10:26Chase McFlyI need the signatures of you, Lou, Jorge, Emma, Tessa, Griff, Hazel, and all your kids *And Luke *10:26Duggie DavenportOK. *I will get them all to sign it now. *Guys over here we have to sign this. *10:26Chase McFlyGreat *Emma; Coming *(Everyone else signs) *Shelby makes a phone call *Shelby: Hello, Cyd? *You got the signatures? *10:28Duggie DavenportCyd: hey, Shelbs. Yeah *10:29Chase McFlyShelby: Can you come over here please? *Barry should be here any minute *10:29Duggie DavenportOK. *Here I am. *10:30Chase McFlyBarry: I'm here too *Before we go run this by Douglas, I have to ask *Do you want to visit the future? *2060 or there-abouts? *10:31Duggie DavenportAlright let's do it. *10:31Chase McFlyA sort of last time trek before we begin this new era *(they get in) *Barry: Here we are *Wow *Flying cars! *Wait a minute... *Shelby, where's Cyd? *And why are we in an office I've never seen before? *10:33Duggie DavenportShelby: I don't know. *10:33Chase McFlyI see some desert. I don't think this is New York *Barry Jr: Mom, Dad! *10:34Duggie DavenportMe either. Is this our future *10:34Chase McFlyCan I tell you something *10:34Duggie DavenportWhat son? *10:34Chase McFlyWell, I eloped with Annie *10:35Duggie DavenportOK. *10:35Chase McFlyAlso I'm glad to be visiting you guys at the Rehab clinic *10:35Duggie DavenportThat's where are. *We are. *Are we in Arizona. *10:36Chase McFlyBarry Jr: Yes *You guys might be a bit out of it, so I'll leave *10:36Duggie DavenportOK. *We must find out where Cyd is. *10:38Chase McFlyBarry: She's in New York at Davenport Estate *10:39Duggie DavenportWow. *10:39Chase McFlyProbably hanging out with Shelly at her film company *10:39Duggie DavenportOK. *10:40Chase McFlyDo you guys want to leave Rehab? *10:40Duggie DavenportYeah. We want to see Cyd *10:40Chase McFlyYou can't *10:40Duggie DavenportWhy not? *10:40Chase McFlyI'll go call Aunt Cyd *(calls) *10:41Duggie DavenportCyd: hello. *10:41Chase McFlyBarry Jr: Hey, Cyd, can you come to Rehab? *10:41Duggie DavenportSure. *Teleports to rehab *10:42Chase McFlyShelby: Hey Cyd *Did you meet anyone in your time in the future? *10:42Duggie DavenportYeah. A man named Jesse McFly *He told me about a team we needed to start. *10:43Chase McFlyShelby: I wrote you a letter yesterday *10:43Duggie DavenportOK. *10:43Chase McFlyI put it in a floorboard at a Davenport Estate house *10:44Duggie DavenportWhat did it say. I have not found it yet. *10:44Chase McFlyAsk Jesse is he found it *10:44Duggie DavenportOK. *Calls Jesse. *10:44Chase McFlyJesse: Hello? *What is it Cyd? *10:46Duggie DavenportHave you found a letter in the Davenport estate floorboards *10:46Chase McFlyJesse: Indeed I have *It's from Shelby Eisenberg *To you *Discusses a Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division *10:47Duggie DavenportOK. *10:47Chase McFlyThe new team you must form *It will be exciting *10:48Duggie DavenportDoes it say anything about the leader. *10:48Chase McFlyWell, it says the leader should be a time-traveler *From the future *Who has a problem he needs to fix *10:49Duggie DavenportOK. Thanks. Hangs up. *Shelby do you mean Andrew Davenport *10:49Chase McFlyBarry: What's the update Cyd? *Shelby: Yes I do *10:50Duggie DavenportWe need to start a team with Andrew Davenport at the helm. *10:50Chase McFlyBarry: Cool *Ready to go back to 2038 now? *10:50Duggie DavenportShould we go back home. *Yeah. *10:51Chase McFly(They hug and go back) *Shelby: It's time to talk t Douglas *10:51Duggie DavenportOK. *10:52Chase McFly(They go see him) *Cyd: Hey, Dad. *10:54Duggie DavenportDouglas: hey Cyd. *10:54Chase McFlyCyd: Here, we have 3 papers] *10:54Duggie DavenportOK. *What for? *10:54Chase McFlyThey all announce the resignation of team members *So the team is officially dead *10:55Duggie DavenportOK. *10:55Chase McFlyAre you sad, Douglas? *10:56Duggie DavenportI know you will get the team back together at some point. Besides I have been meaning to get some rest. I hearby announce the team is shut down! *10:56Chase McFlyCyd: Here here! *Or is it hear hear? *10:56Duggie DavenportThe latter. *10:57Chase McFlyShelby: We're moving to Phoenix *Excited, Naldo Jr? *Annie? Barry Jr? Shelly? *10:57Duggie DavenportAll their kids yeah. *10:58Chase McFlyBarry: Then let's go *We have a brand-new life ahead of us *(they get in the car and drive towards Phoenix) *(episode ends) *That was good *10:58Duggie DavenportOk. *Yeah *10:59Chase McFlyLet's wait until Leana's available tomorrow to resume it *Bye *GTG